Daddy
by Kairy-Hitsugaya
Summary: "Era un mediodemonio que había salvado el mundo varias veces, y se dedicaba a dar caza a demonios, así que... No podría ser tan difícil cuidar de una niña ¿Verdad?" Fue el pensamiento de Dante al ver a la pequeña.
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **_Bueno, es la primera historia de Devil May Cry que escribo en mi vida, así que si en algún momento veis que me salgo de los personajes, avisadme por favor__._

_ La verdad es que llevaba meses con esta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero nunca me ponía a plasmarla. Y al final durante estas vacaciones me vino la inspiración y escribí varios capítulos de golpe._

_En fin, esto es solo el prólogo, pero si les gusta la idea no olviden comentar. Así la continuaré más rápido xD_

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Un coche deportivo blanco se encontraba circulando por las calles de la ciudad hasta detenerse en la puerta de un edificio. Dicho edificio tenía un enorme letrero de neón en el que ponía "Devil May Cry" con la letra "D" parpadeando. Un hombre joven bajó del automóvil, era alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes; llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde, en su mano izquierda llevaba un maletín. Se acercó a la puerta del local y con la mano libre llamó.

Vergil se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del cochambroso edificio de su hermano (ya que éste no se encontraba en él) y alguien tenía que ser responsable del trabajo y estaba claro que iba a ser él porque… ¿Dante y responsable en la misma oración? Antes de eso Dante le pide matrimonio a Mundus.

El mayor de los Sparda se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, disfrutando de un _hermoso_ silencio hasta que todo fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, sí, _alguien moriría hoy_. Colocó el marca-páginas en el libro y lo dejó encima de una mesita a su costado, después se puso de pie y se acercó a ver quien era el idiota que destruía _su momento de paz_.

-¿Dante Sparda?-Preguntó el rubio al verle aparecer por la puerta. Oh, definitivamente moriría, nadie le llama Dante y vive para contarlo.- Soy Steve Blint, abogado. Vengo a hablar sobre la custodia de…- ¿Custodia? Le dejaría vivir _por el momento_, esto se estaba poniendo interesante…

-Se ha equivocado.- Hablo por primera vez, serio y seco.- Soy su hermano.

-¿Oh…? -Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.- ¿Se encuentra en el lugar?

-No.-Volvió a hablar cortante. En ese momento un niño bajó del automóvil y se acercó al rubio tomando su mano para llamarle la atención.

- Steve, te-tengo sed…- Por su voz, Vergil supuso que era una niña ya que llevaba un gorro de lana celeste junto con una bufanda que solo dejaban ver sus ojos verdes, todo ello acompañado de un abrigo negro y unos pantalones vaqueros por dentro de unas botas rojas.

-Disculpe señor Sparda. ¿Le importaría que pasáramos dentro?- Preguntó el rubio tomado de la mano a la niña. El peliblanco solo se apartó de la puerta y entró al edificio esperando que la pareja lo siguiera. Éstos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, el peliblanco desapareció un momento para luego volver con un vaso de agua que colocó en la mesita de al lado de la pareja, vale no es que fuera muy social pero tampoco era _tan_ malo, era una cría.

-Gra-gracias.- Entonces la niña se quitó el abrigo dejando ver una sudadera roja debajo junto con el gorro y la bufanda. El medio-demonio solo la observaba con atención, el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes… Entonces todo cuadró, la _niña_ y la palabra _custodia_ que dijo el humano…Esto sería interesante, _muy interesante_, sobretodo la cara de su hermano al descubirlo...


	2. Capítulo 1: Conociendo a papá

_¡Aquí está mi regalo de reyes por adelantado!_

_¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han aceptado esta historia! En especial a Sakura-Sparda y Nai-Tsukina por sus reviews. _

_Realmente no iba a publicar tan rápido pero... Me habéis dado inspiración queridos xD_

_Recuerden si ven alguna falta ortográfica o me salgo demasiado del personaje, coméntelo por favor, me encantaría mejorar en todo lo posible._

* * *

Se instaló un pequeño silencio incómodo, la niña había terminado de beber hacia un par de minutos y se había sentado junto al rubio en el sofá mientras agachaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos. El rubio solo observaba lo _limpio y ordenado_ que estaba el lugar y el cazademonios había vuelto a tomar su libro para leer como si nada.

De repente se escuchó el motor de un coche acercarse al edificio, junto con el sonido de dicho vehículo aparcando. Se escucharón una risa femenina y otra más grave, masculina. Después se les sumó el ruido metálico de unas llaves al abrir. Justo en ese momento Vergil soltó su libro y lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesita, listo para ver el espectáculo. El rubio se puso de pie imaginando quien debería de ser, y la pequeña solo alzó la mirada para observar mejor la entrada.

El menor de los gemelos entro por la puerta mientras tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de una despampanante rubia de ojos azules que le plantó un beso bastante subidito de tono al cazademonios. Hasta que escuchó como alguien carraspeaba llamando la atención.

-Eh... ¿Dante Sparda?- Habló el rubio notablemente incómodo con la situación que le había tocado vivir.

- El mismo.- Le sonrió el peliblanco como si nada, pues tenía su mano en el trasero de la rubia.

- Soy Steve Blint, abogado de la difunta Lynette Evergreen.- Comenzó a hablar el rubio mientras el cazademonios fruncía un poco el ceño, hacía años que no escuchaba ese nombre.- Verá, vengo hablar sobre la custodia de su hija.

Y justo en ese momento el peliblanco se dio cuenta de la personita que se encontraba sentada en su sofá. Lo más llamativo y lo primero que vio fue su pelo blanco y luego sus bonitos ojos verdes que lo observaban con atención. S_us malditos ojos, esos ojos que en el pasado le paralizaban. _Frunció aún más el ceño, lo que hizo que la pequeña mirase al suelo.

- Hace 9 años que no sé nada de esa mujer.- Quitó su brazo de la rubia mientras observaba molesto al abogado.

- Soy consciente de ello señor. Lo que pasa es que ustedes son la única familia de Sylene.- Así que así se llamaba la pequeña, Sylene.- Por lo que si no se hacen cargo de ella, acabará bajo la custodia del estado.

- Bueno, pues que se quede en un horfanato.- Habló por primera vez la rubia.- Venga Dante, vamos a divertirnos.- Colocó su mano en el pecho de éste mientras le sonreía coqueta. Sonrisa que murió nada más ver la mirada que él le estaba regalando.

-Largo.- Fue lo único que le dijo mientras la apartaba de sí mismo.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo la mujer sin entender.

-He di-cho que lar-go.- Contestó dividiendo las sílabas y señalando con el dedo índice la puerta, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. La rubia solo pudo mirarle indignada mientras salía dando un sonoro portazo del edificio.

Se volvió a instaurar un silencio incómodo. La niña con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, el gemelo mayor de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, el rubio aún de pie sin saber si continuar o no, y el peliblanco restante de pie aún molesto.

- Bien Steve, continúa. -Dijo Dante mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su escritorio y el rubio se acercaba a él.

- Bien, por donde iba... Ah, sí. Durante el pasado miércoles de madrugada, parece que un ladrón armado con una arma blanca entró en la casa de las Evergreen. Las atacó dejando incosciente a la pequeña y bueno, pueden imaginarse lo que ocurrió con la madre. Por desgracia aún no se ha encontrado al culpable ni se sabe nada de él.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sí se sabe!- Habló por primera vez la niña poniéndose de pie.- Apareció un mounstruo con unas cuchillas y entonces mamá...

-¡Sylene!- Habló el rubio mientras la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, no percatándose de la mirada complice que compartieron los hermanos en ese momento.- Lo siento señores, se golpeó en la cabeza y ha pasado varios días inconsciente, desde que despertó no ha dejado de decir cosas sobre ese monstruo.

- Lo-lo si-siento...- Agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Entonces el rubio continúo contando la trágica historia junto con el testamento de la difunta en el que hablaba del padre de su hija, etc. Steve sacó de su maletín varios papeles que enseñó a los hermanos, uno de ellos era la custodia legal de la menor.

- Entonces señor Sparda... ¿Qué hará usted?- El peliblanco observó detenidamente a la pequeña que le observaba tímidamente, como asustada.

- Está bien, acepto.- Dijo éste aún sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña. _Era un mediodemonio que había salvado el mundo varias veces, y se dedicaba a dar caza a demonios, así que... No podría ser tan difícil cuidar de una niña ¿Verdad?_

* * *

_Como habrán podido ver, estos primeros capítulos son más que nada de presentación. Solo espero que no os aburran._


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a tía Lady

**Nota:**_ ¡En serio lo siento! ¡No esperaba tardar tanto! Pero es que entre que no tengo internet y las clases... ¡Buf! Hablando de clases, probablemente más adelante tarde en actualizar, más que nada porque estoy en el __**maravilloso**__ 2º Bachillerato con su __**fantástica**__ selectividad en mi jodido día de cumpleaños. ¿No es genial? (Nótese el sarcasmo por favor) En fin... Si os sirve de consuelo he tenido un examen de 6 temas de lengua y pasado mañana uno de 3 temas de geografía, es lo que me espera ahora... _

_¡Casi lo olvidaba! Como muchos me habéis preguntado por la peque, yo lo pronuncio como "Silen" pero podéis leerlo en realidad como queráis, no soy nadie para deciros como debéis de hacerlo. Y sus ojos son verdes, cometí un pedazo de fail xD_

_¡Y graaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaas! ¡Por Sparda! ¡14 reviews en mi segundo capítulo! Me gusta contestar por mp, pero esta vez lo haré por aquí con los que vea que pueda contestar._

_**Sakura-Sparda: **__Ya ves, no sabe donde se ha metido... Pero aún así, ha tenido suerte (al menos de momento) le ha tocado una niña bastante tranquilita y adorable. Como dije antes en la nota, sus ojos son verdes, me quivoqué D:_

_**Nai-Tsukina: G**__racias por volver a comentar, y bueno, lo siento por haber tardado tanto esta vez..._

_**Vladturunen:**__ A mi me pasa lo mismo mientras lo escribo... ¡Esos dos hermanos son mortales! Pues sí, se ve que viene de familia eso de tener hijos desperdigados por ahí..._

_**Dani-chan y Gabi-chan:**__ Pues si te digo, no tenía ni idea de que título usar para el fic xD_

_**Angie:**__ Como podrás observar ahora, nuestro querido Vergil va a pringar, y bastante más dentre de poco, tengo que reconocerlo._

_**EdiitH:**__ ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Me vas a sacar los colores! No esperaba que a la gente le gustara mi forma de redactar y eso..._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a tía Lady**

Cuando Vergil entró en el edificio por la mañana, lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña sentada en el sofá jugando con el peluche de un dragón.

-Bu-buenos días, Vergil.- Le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado en el nombre.

-Buenos días.- Contestó el mayor con su típico tono. Miró el reloj de la pared percatándose de que eran las 10 de la mañana, y que el idiota de su hermano no aparecía por ningún lado.- ¿Aún está durmiendo?

- Sí...- Asintió con la cabeza. Tras escuchar la respuesta, el mayor subió por las escaleras dejando a la niña bastante confundida.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano sin ningún miramiento, para ver como éste se encontraba con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, ocultándose de la luz. Abrió aún más las cortinas para que entrara más luz, luego se acercó a la cama y le quitó la almohada lanzándola al suelo. Dante ni siquiera se había percatado de nada, solo había fruncido un poco las cejas mientras aún seguía babeándo el colchón. Vergil solo sonreía con malicia mientras agarraba a su hermano y lo tiraba de la cama.

- ¡Ah, joder!- Las primeras palabras del día del cazademonios. Se había sentado en el suelo mientras observaba al mayor molesto.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, abajo tienes a _tu_ hija, sola.- Fue todo lo que dijo, eso sí, dando énfasis en el "tu" para después marcharse de la habitación.

Sylene se encontraba observando las escaleras por donde había visto como desaparecía el de gabardina azul además, acababa de escuchar el ruido de algo grande al caer. El mayor volvió a aparecer de nuevo en la sala para después caminar hasta la cocina. La niña se puso de pie y lo siguió. Éste se encontraba rebuscando por la cocina a ver si encontraba algo comestible. _Típico de su hermano, nada a excepción de pizza, cerveza y helado._ Negando para sí mismo volvió al salón donde se sentó en un sillón, siempre siendo seguido por la peliblanca que se había sentado justo en frente de él, observándole.

En ese momento apareció Dante por las escaleras. Traía el cabello un poco húmedo pues acababa de darse una ducha rápida. Éste se marchó a la cocina como anteriormente había hecho su hermano.

-Buenos días.- Lo saludó la más joven, recibiendo otro comocontestación desde la cocina. El peliblanco apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez con la caja de pizza que había sobrado de la noche anterior.

- El desayuno.- Dijo colocándola en la mesa. La pequeña se acercó y cojió una porción al igual que el mayor, tenía hambre.

- No irás a criarla a base de pizza ¿No?- Le dijo el mayor con claro tono molesto.

-¿Por qué no? A ella le gusta...- Contestó como si nada mientras comía.

Antes de que el mayor le contestara dando comienzo a una discución sobre su idiotez, la puerta del edificio fue abierta de repente. De esa manera entró al edificio una figura femenina de pelo corto y oscuro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ésta eran sus ojos de distinto color, o al menos esa era la opinión de Sylene.

- ¡Hey Dante! Tengo una misi- No terminó la oración puesto que se había quedado observando a la pequeña fijamente, pues era _demasiado parecida a los hermanos_. Sylene solo se le quedó mirando de igual manera.

- Lady.- Saludó el cazademonios, aunque no pudo continuar hablando puesto que la fémina lo había cogido por el cuello de la camiseta y lo había arrastrado hasta la cocina. Todo ello siendo observado por una confundida Sylene y un divertido Vergil.

Tras varios ruidos de explicaciones, objetos siendo lanzados, golpes, y muchos "Idiotas" o "Irresponsable" de parte de la mujer, los dos volvieron a aparecer en el salón. Ella con una sonrisa en la cara y él con algún que otro moretón.

- Hola Sylene, me llamo Lady.- Se presentó a la pequeña mientras se acercaba a ella sonriéndo amigablemente.

- En-encantada Lady.- Contestó la pequeña con otra pequeña sonrisa junto con un leve rubor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué adorable!- Chilló la mujer mientras la abrazaba, aumentándo así el rubor de la pequeña. Mientras esta escena daba lugar, paralelamente entre los hermanos, el mayor sonreía burlonamente al menor mientras este último le miraba con el ceño fruncido y con clara cara de molestia.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Dante!- Gritó la mujer con cara de molestia. Y el cazademonios no sabía que había hecho esta vez además de estar planteándose si Lady tenía problemas de bipolaridad.- ¡Como puede ser que Syle tenga que vivir en esta pocilga! ¡Y que casi no tenga nada!- Le miraba con el ceño fruncido _¿Cuando había cogido tantas confianzas con la pequeña como para llamarla Syle?_

-Pues es que llegó ayer como te dije y...

- ¡Y nada!- Le interrumpió.- ¡Y tú Vergil como se te ocurre permitir que la trate así!- Señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice al aludido.- ¡También es tu sobrina! ¡Argh! Hombres tenían que ser...- Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Está bien, yo tomaré el mando de todo...- Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y empezaba a llamar a Mundus sabrá quién.


	4. Capítulo 3: La odisea de ir de compras

**Nota:**_ ¡Damas y caballeros, he vuelto! No, no he muerto estaba de parranda(?) _

_Bueh, a lo que iba. Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que no me termina de convencer pero necesito ir introduciendo personajes así que... ¡Salió esto!_

___ Me sentía mal por no actualizar antes. _Esto es lo más largo que escrito nunca, además de que os he dejado un pequeño regalito -Sonrisa colgate.-

_Espero sus review señores y señoras, que sino entro en depresión y tardo en actualizar(?)_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 4: La odisea de ir de compras

Se puede apreciar el salón de un edificio bastante sucio y destartalado. En él se encontraban dos hermanos peliblancos que observaban a una fémina de ojos bicolor como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y una pequeña niña de cabellera blanca que observaba a los tres mayores sin comprender.

-Bien, Thrish ya está informada de todo. Se reunirá con nosotros en el centro comercial a la hora del almuerzo.- Guardó su teléfono en el bolso.- Lo primero, es lo primero.

Y así comenzó la odisea de limpiar el Devil May Cry. Lady se encargaba de tirar todo lo innecesario, dícese cajas de pizza, latas de cerveza y revistas entre otros, cada cual en el lugar más inesperado para su sorpresa (no esperaba en contrarse un pedazo de pizza pegado al techo de la habitación del cazademonios) además de ordenar. A Dante le tocó la escoba y fregona de toda la planta baja junto con todos lo baños (para su desgracia). A Vergil (que aún se preguntaba por qué hacía caso a una mísera humana) le tocó la planta alta junto con el polvo, pero al menos lo último no lo hacía solo puesto que era ayudado por la pequeña que se había ofrecido. Y así estuvieron hasta la una, no habían terminado del todo, pero tenían que prepararse para la reunión con Thrish.

Una vez todos estaban listos, Dante de nuevo se había tenido que duchar puesto que una sustancia de dudosa procedencia color verde se había incrustado en su cabello. Vergil no había tenido tan mala suerte, pero aún así también se había duchado para quitarse toda la maldita porquería, y la pequeña había sido arreglada cortesía de Lady. Llevaba un vestidito corto azul claro junto con una rebeca blanca y unos leotardos blancos, también llevaba unas bailarinas también azules. Su cabello blanco hasta los hombros se encontraba recogido en dos coletas, dándole un toque bastante _adorable_. Y de ésta forma todos se marcharon al centro comercial, Lady en su moto y los tres peliblanco en el Audi A5 de color negro del mayor, que aunque había estado negándose había sido ignorado además de que habían usado el chantajismo contra él para que fuera (Tos- Yamato desaparecida- Tos).

Ya se encontraban en dicho edificio, justo al lado de la fuente buscando a la última integrante del grupo. Fue entonces cuando una mujer de larga cabellera rubia vestida con un corsé, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas altas de gran tacón, todo ello de color negro hizo su aparición. Sylene que se encontraba agarrada de la mano de Lady se le quedó mirando puesto que se le parecía a la mujer de la foto... Pero no podía ser ella, porque si lo fuera tendría que ser más vieja, no se la imaginaba como su abuela la verdad.

-Thrish me alegro de que ya estés aquí.- Saludó la de ojos bicolor.- Esta es Sylene.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la niña de su costado.

-Ho-hola.- Saludó con timidez la pequeña mientras era observada por la rubia.

Tras las presentaciones, el grupo se encontraba alrededor de unas de las mesas del burguer del centro comercial. Ya se encontraban tomando su almuerzo cuando comenzaron a conversar entre ellos.

- Y dime Dante, ¿A qué escuela irá Syle?- Preguntó Lady mientras se terminaba su refresco.

- Eh...- Tragó el mordisco de su hamburguesa.

- Se supone que el abogado se encargaría de matricularla en alguna cercana.- Contestó el mayor puesto que su hermano no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.-

- ¡Eso! Dijo que llamaría o algo.- Dijo el cazademonios, acordándose un poco de la conversación con el rubio. Pero la verdad es que no le había prestado mucha atención, y es que acababa de enterarse de que tenía una hija.

- Bueno Syle. ¿ Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu habitación?- Cambió de tema la mujer.

- A mí... me gusta como está.- Dijo la pequeña. Y era verdad, le gustaba el color azul.

-¿Pero querrás tener algo en ella no?- Habló por primera vez la rubia.- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

- Eh... Los a-animales.- Empezó a contar la pequeña.- Y... leer, me gustaría tener m-muchos libros.-Cuando dijo lo último todos la miraron, y es que se bueno, lo de los animales lo entendían, pero... ¿Qué niña de 8 años te pide libros en lugar de juguetes o un perro?

Y de esta forma terminaron su almuerzo tranquilamente mientras se conocían un poco mejor. Comenzaron con visitar las tiendas de ropa de niños en las que las mujeres corrían como locas de una percha a otra hablando sobre lo _adorable o mona_ que se vería con las prendas puestas y bueno, los hombres se marginaron en una de las esquinas de la tienda.

-No.- Dijo la niña mientras observaba la prenda que le estaban mostrando las dos.- No pienso ponerme eso.- Dijo negando con la cabeza, y es que dicha prenda era un vestidito rosa con lazitos y volantes... Todo ello siendo observado por los dos hermanos. Hasta que Dante se puso de pie y se les acercó.

- Chicas no seais pesadas...- Comenzó a intentar que dejaran de atosigar a la pequeña.- Tenéis que admitir que el vestido es feo.- _De cojones _comentó para sí mismo. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con furia.

- Si es tan feo, porque no eliges tú la ropa.- Dijo Lady mientras Thrish asentía.

-Está bien.- Se encongió de hombros y comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa.- ¡Esto!- Enseñó el conjunto, una camiseta de manga corta negra con una carabela pirata y unos pantalones vaqueros rotos de los que corgaban cadenas. Las mujeres solo se le quedaron mirando y la pequeña solo negó con la cabeza.

- No me gusta...- La sonrisa burlona de las mujeres se amplió notablemente.- Pero al menos es mejor que el vestido.- Y así las sonrisas se les borraron de golpe y el cazademonios comenzó a reír y a molestarlas, comenzando una discución.

- ¿Como la ves?- Preguntó la pequeña mientras salía del probador modelando un conjunto que consistía en una camiseta de manga corta blanca con las mangas celeste y con el estampado de un oso panda, además de unos pantaloncitos vaqueros cortos.

- Bien, ahora ésta.- Dijo el de gabardina azul mientras le pasaba otro conjunto, de los muchos que cargaba, y es que si nadie hacía nada se llevarían todo el maldito día en la tienda.

-Vale- Y la pequeño volvió a entrar al probador. Todo esta escena era observada por el trío que anteriormente se encontraba discutiendo, incrédulos de que Vergil de verdad estuviera actuando así.

Una vez terminaron con esa tienda de ropa, entraron a otra, comenzando de nuevo otra discución y así repitiéndose constantemente hasta que terminaron con la ropa, por fin (Dante se encontraba agradeciendo a Dios por primera vez de que todo hubiese terminado, además de que milagrosamente Lady y Thrish se habían ofrecido a pagar). Ahora se encontraban en el supermercado, Dante empujaba el carro mientras las mujeres no dejaban de introducir cosas a éste, que si champú y gel de niños, verduras, frutas, cereales, galletas, etc. Según éstas, todo lo necesario para Sylene. El cazademonios se encontraba llorando interiormente, no solo no le habían dejado comprar pizza y helado, sino que había tenido que pagarlo _todo_. ¡Y el maldito de Vergil había desaparecido Sparda sabrá donde con Sylene! ¡Le habían abandonado junto con las dos arpías!

* * *

**_Especial: _**

En cuanto a tío y sobrina, los dos se encontraban en una librería. La pequeña había salido corriendo en cuanto vio los libros, separándose del grupo, y como los otros tres estaban demasiado metidos en sus discuciones no se habían percatado de nada. Sylene se encontraba ojeando un libro lo que parecía ser un libro de caballeros, pensó Vergil al ver las ilustraciones.

-¿ Te gusta?- Preguntó el mayor.

-¡S-sí! ¡El rey Arturo es genial!- Dijo ésta mientras cerraba el libro y le enseñaba la portada, "El rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda" era el título.- El mago Merlín también y ¡Excalibur!- Empezó a pasar las páginas hasta que paró en una en la que se veía una espada flotando encima de un lago, siendo sujeta por una mano. Era la primera vez que veía a la pequeña tan ilusionada, y feliz.

- Quédatelo.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-P-pero no tengo dinero...- El brillo de los ojos de la pequeña se apagó ligeramente. El mayor tomó la mano de la pequeña y le colocó un billete de 20.

-Ahora sí.

-¡Gra-gracias tío!- Corrió hasta el escritorio del dependiente a pagarlo cuanto antes. Vergil solo la siguió mientras una pequeña sonrisa se implataba en su rostro al escuchar la palabra "tío" por primera vez.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya saben, espero sus opiniones._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Kairy H._


End file.
